Il grêle
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Quand il trouva Merlin, gisant sans vie sur le sol, son coeur tomba à ses pieds. - Merthur. :)


**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) )

**Prompt: **"Il grêle."

**Couple: **Merthur, léger mais bien présent. :)

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi, bien sûr.

**Note: **En l'honneur du prochain Marathon des Fanfictions, prévu pour le week-end prochain (uhuhu), je finis enfin de vous poster mes histoires du précédent marathon... Oui, je sais, je suis nulle. :')

**Note 2: **Ces deux-là, ces deux-là!

Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

**Il grêle.**

Une nouvelle quête. Arthur était parti avec Merlin et ses chevaliers à la recherche d'Il-Ne-Savait-Même-Plus-Quel-Monstre, qui terrorisait un des villages voisins, quand la tempête leur était tombée dessus sans prévenir.

Littéralement. Le soleil radieux et même presque claustrophobique avait soudain fait place à une tempête de neige terrible qui les avait balayés, ses vents glacials les faisant tomber de leurs chevaux, le ciel soudain d'un noir de suie. Les chevaux, effrayés, les avait abandonnés, courant pour leur survie. Le froid avait transpercé les hommes de part en part, leurs armures et capes qu'une maigre protection face à ses lances polaires.

Le temps qu'Arthur retrouvât ses esprits, hébété par la tempête, il réalisa qu'il était séparé de ses chevaliers. Il chercha frénétiquement autour de lui, appelant, fiévreux.

Quand il trouva Merlin, gisant sans vie sur le sol, son coeur tomba à ses pieds.

Attrapant Merlin et le hissant sur son épaule, il jura, se dirigeant fermement vers la grotte qu'il avait aperçue un peu plus loin en arrivant.

xx

Les premiers mots hors de la bouche de Merlin furent :

- Magique. La tempête est magique.

Enfin, ses premiers mots furent une _approximation_ de ces mots, ses dents claquant trop pour que ses paroles fussent parfaitement compréhensibles.

Arthur avait allumé un feu, avait retiré son armure, piètre protection contre le froid, et avait enveloppé Merlin de sa cape. Il était en train de frotter la peau du jeune homme à travers la couche de ses vêtements et le tissu rouge quand celui-ci avait enfin ouvert les yeux.

Arthur trembla, la main toujours dans sa cape. Il venait de frotter doucement la joue de son serviteur. Merlin avait toujours été pâle, mais là sa blancheur était devenue surnaturelle.

Arthur avait craint un instant qu'il ne se réveillerait pas.

Recouvrant ses esprits, le jeune roi s'assit, lourdement. Ses membres tremblaient toujours.

- Arthur?

Arthur releva les yeux. Merlin l'observait, ses sourcils commençant à se plisser sous l'inquiétude, et le fait que cet idiot s'inquiétait plus pour lui que pour lui-même le sortit finalement de sa torpeur.

- Oui, la tempête était magique. Le premier crétin venu pourrait le comprendre, Merlin.

Merlin ne dit rien. Il l'étudiait toujours à la lueur des flammes, et Arthur sut, aussitôt, qu'il voyait parfaitement à travers la brave façade qu'il avait mise en place.

Son serviteur se mordit la lèvre, lentement, semblant réfléchir à ses mots :

- Vous tremblez.

Arthur lui lança un regard qu'il voulait dur mais qu'il savait seulement pathétique, ses cheveux collés contre son front n'aidant pas à assurer son autorité de roi.

Il soupira. Il ne voulait pas être dur, de toute manière.

- Je n'ai trouvé que toi...

Sa voix était ténue, fragile, un drapeau bravant la tempête. Arthur ferma les yeux. Il fut un temps, il ne voulait pas apparaître faible devant Merlin. Ce temps était révolu depuis longtemps.

Merlin fronça les sourcils.

- Vous les trouverez. Demain matin, quand la tempête se sera calmée, vous les trouverez. Je suis sûr que vos hommes sont au chaud à l'heure qu'il est.

Arthur le fixa, surpris par sa véhémence. La voix de Merlin ne laissait place à aucun doute, et il lui rendait son regard, comme pour oser Arthur de le défier. Ses lèvres étaient plissées en une moue impudente, son menton relevé, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Arthur rit; brusque, soudain, comme une bouffée d'oxygène. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent d'elles-mêmes, incontrôlables.

- Comment fais-tu, Merlin, pour avoir autant de foi? Je ne sais pas si tu es inconscient ou juste bourré d'illusions-

- J'ai foi en _vous_.

Arthur s'interrompit. Merlin s'était rapproché, sur ses genoux, la cape tombant de ses épaules. Il avait tendu la main pour la poser sur celle d'Arthur.

Arthur baissa la tête, fixant sa main, mais en la relevant Merlin lui jeta un regard noir. Défiant.

- J'ai. Foi. En _vous_.

Merlin serra les doigts gantés entre les siens, pour appuyer ses paroles.

Arthur évita son regard.

Il sourit, léger et tendre.

Le silence fut brusquement interrompu par le claquement des mâchoires de Merlin.

Arthur releva la tête, ses yeux sévères.

- Sous la cape. Maintenant.

Merlin plissa les lèvres, croisant ses bras comme s'il ne venait pas de tenir la main de son roi pendant quelques minutes.

- Pas sans vous.

Le silence revint, assourdissant.

- ...Enfin. Je veux dire. Enfin. Il _grêle_ dehors et vous étiez en train de _trembler_ et-

- Je ne tremblais pas à cause du froid.

- Et... ah?

Arthur sourit, pour lui-même. Il rencontra les yeux de Merlin, espiègle, avant de se glisser à son tour sous la cape.

- Et... _Oh_.

- Et puis je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'arrives pas à faire la différence entre la neige et la grêle. Bon, tu as perdu connaissance comme une fille, mais _quand même_, tu aurais dû avoir le temps de-

Merlin s'était figé. Arthur avait enveloppé son serviteur de ses bras.

Arthur se tut. Soupirant, il murmura contre son oreille :

- C'est pour garder la chaleur. Cela te gêne...?

Merlin se retourna dans ses bras. Il le fixa dans les yeux, intense :

- Non.

Le même. Le même ton, osant le défier.

Arthur rit, un souffle qu'il ne savait pas qu'il retenait le quittant. Il s'approcha un peu plus, penchant la tête pour rencontrer le front de Merlin.

- Parce qu'il neige.

Merlin sourit. Joie pure et brute, ourlée de flammes.

- Bien sûr.

Arthur sourit à son tour, large.

Dans le silence, sa voix s'éleva de nouveau, doutant encore un peu :

- Demain?

Et Merlin posa une main sur sa joue, foi inébranlable.

- Demain.

XXX

FIN.


End file.
